The Attack
by sophiapowerxox
Summary: Quinn gets attacked in the halls of McKinley one night. Quick with sides of Brittana. Really bad at summaries, JUST READ!
1. Chapter 1

Quinn was walking through the empty halls of McKinley High, her pony tail swishing behind her. Cheerios practice had finished a little over 20 minutes ago and it was very unlikely for there to be anyone else in the building apart from her and Coach Sylvester, who always asked her to stay behind after Cheerios to go through her complicated part in the routine, full of high kicks and tumbles.

Needless to say she wasn't expecting to be forcefully pushed into the locker. She was Quinn Fabray, HBIC, no one pushed her around, especially no in an empty school late into the evening.

A small yelp escaped her lips but she was quickly silenced by a large, rough hand covering her mouth. Quinn's eyes began to shine with tears as the attacker was pushing her hard into the cold metal, the protruding locks digging deep into her back.

It all happened so fast that she hadn't had a chance to see who this person was. As her eyes began to focus she recognised the familiar Letterman jacket, which she knew was only worn by the football team, considering she's dated most of them at one time or another. She scanned up to see his face.

Dave Karofsky.

The one football player she had never been interested in. Not that he was interested in her either, everyone knows that he bats for the other team if you know what I mean…

Seeing his face made Quinn's fear grow. He had pure hatred in his eyes and his face was bright red. Quinn searched her brain for a reason he would be doing this, any reason. I mean she wasn't the nicest person at the school and spread about three rumours a day. Nothing came up with the name Karofsky.

While Quinn was still racking her brain, she felt the relief of the locks no longer digging into her back. However, that relief didn't last for long as her whole body soon made contact with the hard floor. This knocked all the air out of her and she was struggling to stay calm.

"This will teach you to never pull that stunt like the one in the cafeteria again!" Then it clicked, in the cafeteria at lunch the other day. She had spilt her Sue Sylvester energy drink and he had slipped in it, causing his good to go everywhere and a loud laugh to erupt.

"Seriously David?! All this because I accidentally spilt my drink?!" This was ridiculous

"You may be fooling the whole school with this perfect blonde act but you're not fooling me!"

With that he sent a forceful kick into her rib cage. She let out an ear piercing scream.

"The more noise you make the worse this will be Fabray. I'd stay quiet if I were you."

Another kick. Quinn swallowed her scream, not wanting this to be any worse than it had to be. He kicked her all over her torso and upper thighs, being careful not to leave any marks in places that could easily be scene. After the worse five minutes of her life, the kicking finally stopped.

"Watch yourself Fabray!" He was gone.

Quinn couldn't find the strength to move. It even hurt to breath. Where was Sue when you needed her? Didn't she have the whole school rigged with CCTV?

After she had been lying on the floor for a little over ten minutes, she finally found the strength to lift herself from the ground, hobble to her car and drive home. She wondered if her mother would be worried, probably not. She wouldn't even notice that she wasn't home yet.

She stumbled through the front door to find her mother passed out on the couch, empty bottles of wine and beer strewn around her. Quinn sighed, she was used to coming home to her mom like this, ever since her dad left her mom fell into a deep depression and Quinn didn't know how to help her. She made her way upstairs and collapsed onto her bed. She let sleep engulf her as she cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the follows/ favourites/ reviews! Sorry I took so long to update, I'm not really happy with this chapter but I need to get the story moving. PLUS THERE IS QUICK IN THIS CHAPTER (with a tiny bit of brittana)! **

The harsh sounds of her alarm woke Quinn at 5:00 the next morning. How was she going to get through Cheerios practice? She was thrown around a lot in the routine, it was going to be agony.

She got ready and reached school at around 5:30, meaning she had 15 minutes until practice started. She made her way to the locker room, reserved only for Cheerios. Expecting to be the only one there, she barged in. she was surprised when she heard the shower running, wondering who could have arrived before her. She quietly made her way to the shower, trying not to be heard. She let out a loud gasp when she saw who was in the shower. Santana and Brittany. Naked in the shower, making out. Her best friends, Santana and Brittany. 2/3 of the unholy trinity. Although she couldn't say that they didn't see this coming, they were always very close, closer than best friends should be and everyone saw this.

She hid behind some lockers, not wanting to be seen, wishing she never knew about this. What does she do? Does she mention it to them? Santana would hate her forever. She slowly made her way out of the locker room and went to the field to start practice.

Quinn underestimated how much pain she would be in during the routine. She was thrown around more that she remembered and every ones hands seemed to land right on all her bruises. Tears glistened in her eyes but she plastered on a smile, hoping no one could see the pain in her eyes. The tears didn't go unnoticed by Sue, who made a mental note to talk to Quinn about it at some point.

The tears were about to spill when coach announced that practice was finally over. He tears quickly disappeared at the idea of seeing her amazing boyfriend, Noah Puckerman. Most people thought of Puck as a tough guy who lived off one night stands but he was different around her. He had a side that he only showed her. After Beth was born they started spending a lot more time together and that's when they both realised that they had real feeling for each other.

Puck was also watching the practice. He loved to watch Quinn perform, whether it was in Glee club or when she was cheering. She always looked so happy, but there was something off about her today. Her smile wasn't genuine. Puck was worried. She never brought her worried onto the field or stage with her so she could perform at her best.

Quinn approached Puck on the football field.

"Hey babe" he gave her a quick kiss.

Quinn tightened her arm around his neck and melted into his hug. This was the first time she had felt safe since the events of last night. She always felt safe when she was with him. Puck noticed that she held onto the hug a little longer than usual. She just wasn't ready to let go yet.

"Are you okay? You seemed a little off during that routine."

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired."

Puck decided not to push her but he would be bringing it up later.

They made their way to Glee which was their first lesson of the day. They entered the choir room, Quinn keeping an iron grip on Pucks hand. As they took their seats, Mr Schue entered. They usual routine happened. Talk about sectionals, Berry singing a solo, everyone claps, Mr Schue makes up some bullshit lesson on the spot that is supposed to teach them something.

Quinn spaced out for the rest of the class. All she could think about is what happened. She woke up this morning in a cold sweat, her entire body aching. The bruises had intensified since last night and one was just about concealed by her Cheerios uniform, the dark blues and purples standing out against her pale skin. She was jolted out of her day dreams by Puck calling her name. She realised that Puck and Mr Schue were the only ones in the classroom.

"Are you okay Quinn?" asked Mr Schue, his eyes full of concern. "you seemed a little spaced during rehearsal."

"Yeah I'm fine Mr Schue, just a little tired, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Is everything alright at home?" Mr Schue had helped her so much during her pregnancy when she was kicked out and then with her father leaving. It still astounded her how he cared more about her than her actual parents. She briefly considered telling him, not about Karofsky obviously, but about her mom's alcoholism. She decided against it. She didn't need any more drama in her life right now. She gave him a nod and a weak smile.

"Remember that my door is always open Quinn."

Puck gave her hand, which had not let go of his since the start of glee, a tight squeeze.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Quinn's behaviour had definitely changed and Puck was worried. She wasn't the confident cheerleader who strut down the halls with her head held high, she was a timid girl who gripped her boyfriend's hand at every opportunity, not that the rest of the school worshipped her any less because of it.

The end of the day came sooner than Quinn would have liked. She didn't want to go home to her undoubtedly drunk mother. She pondered whether she should invite Puck over. He would definitely ask questions, but she felt so much better with him.

"Puck can you stay over tonight?"

"Of course, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just really need you right now."

She said, willing her rears not to fall. Puck pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her hair.

"Let's go"

They made their way to Quinn's house, praying that her mom wouldn't be drunk. Quinn cautiously unlocked her front door.

"Mom?"

There was no answer as they ventured further into the house, the smell of alcohol became more obvious.

"MOM?!" Quinn said a little louder this time. As they entered the living room, Quinn saw the same sight that she had been seeing for the past two years, her mom passed out with empty bottles of alcohol around her.

"I guess she just fell asleep…"

Quinn knew that Puck wasn't stupid enough to believe that but once again he didn't question it. Puck knew that Quinn had been having problems at home and he wanted to be there for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews and reads and follows **** sorry I haven't updated in a while but here's the next chapter 3 **

They made their way to Quinn's beautifully decorated bedroom. Puck always thought that she had great taste.

"So what do you wanna do?" He was hoping to get Quinn to open up to him and tell him what was bothering her.

"Can we just watch a movie?" she needed to get her mind off everything. Puck just nodded and slipped a DVD into the player. He knew exactly what film made her feel better when she's sad. They opening credits to "Easy A" starring Emma Stone started playing. A small smile appeared on Quinn's lips. He always surprised her with how well he knew all her little things.

They cuddled up together on Quinn's kin sized bed. Quinn's eyes started to get heavy and she was to exhausted to fight off sleep so she let it engulf her. She was soon out cold. Puck her Quinn's breathing even out. He looked down at his gorgeous girlfriend. How the hell did he get so lucky?

He was about to focus his attention back on the film when something caught his eye. There was a blue/ purplish mark on Quinn's upper thigh, where her skirt had ridden up. She got loads of injuries from cheerleading, right? Puck wasn't usually one to worry about the slightest bruise, but what with Quinn's strange behaviour recently and her mom passed out drunk on the living room floor, he was wondering if he should start to worry. I mean, is this her only bruise or is there more? Had someone done this to her? No, he was jumping to conclusions. It's probably just from falling during practice, nothing to worry about. Right?

Quinn began to stir as the film came to an end.

"Hey sleeping beauty, enjoy your nap?" Quinn made a muffled noise of approval.

"So how did you get this bruise?" He decided to dive straight in, which was always the best thing to do with Quinn. He gently ran his thumb over the bruise and she flinched as he did so.

"Oh um, just some stupid freshman dropped me during the routine. I'm fine though, I barely even know it's there." See, nothing to worry about.

"Okay, as long as you're okay." He leaned down and gave her a kiss, which she deepened eagerly. It quickly became more heated and clothes were being shed. Firstly Pucks shirt. Then Quinn realised what was happening. Puck reached to the zip of the top of her Cheerios uniform. She quickly pulled away before he had a chance to undo it. Quinn tried to play it off as if nothing had just happened but she knew Puck wasn't stupid and could sense that something was wrong.

"I'm hungry!" She announced, despite the fact that the last thing she wanted to do right now was eat. "Let's go to Breadsix!" she continued, Breadstix being one of the only places to eat in Lima.

"Um sure." Even though Puck was starving and could really do with a bowl of Breadstix pasta, he wanted to bang Quinn more. He tried to hide the disappointment and the worry in his voice. Quinn breathed out a sigh of relief. She had dodged the bullet for now, but there was only a matter of time before Puck found out.

**Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be much longer xoxo**


End file.
